


Day 4

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Mentioned Nick Clark/Luciana, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Troy lives, Nick dies, and two enemies try to find solace in a raging storm.





	Day 4

She hits him and he feels the vibrations of that action all the way to his cock. Because she’s riding him.

Fuck it. It’s _funny_. Yeah, he laughs, and the earns him another glare and nails digging into the side of his face. But really – what _isn’t_ funny about this situation? Where everything and everyone is gone. Where Nick is gone, dead and buried, and nothing can bring him back. Not even the virus he once killed 40 people to study.

Many of whom were _her_ people. Luciana’s never forgotten that – even now, two years later, with a hurricane raging outside the boarded up mansion windows and their bodies pressed together. He can see it in her eyes. Yet she doesn’t even flinch when he cards a hand through her long, dark hair and thrusts into her. Or when his arms slides around her waist and he draws her closer, plunging his cock into her over and over.

Okay… It’s not really funny. It’s fucked up. And they both know it – they hate each other but they’re both alone. They’ve both lost Nick and, yeah, Luciana was actually _with_ him and Troy wasn’t but there was a similarity in both of their relationships. A connection and chemistry and _what-if_ that they’re both grieving. And grief makes you do stupid things.

Troy leans his forehead against her neck, rolling them over so she’s on her back and he’s on top of her. Her hands slide down to his biceps, nails pressing into his skin. There’s going to be idents, maybe even blood, when they’re done and through but fuck if he doesn’t care. Because he doesn’t care about her and she doesn’t care about him. They’re both here for relief and escape, not each other. A warm body is a warm body in the end.

He reaches down to press a finger to her clit; he’s not gentle about rubbing it – it’s probably rough and unpleasant but she whines and arches into his touch, scratching a line down his arm. He kisses his neck, latches onto the skin and sucks a dark mark into her tan skin. Maybe she remembers Nick when he does this because _God_ did that boy have something for hickies. Maybe she really just doesn’t care. It’s not like he’s going to ask. Even when this is over and they’re panting in the aftermath, they’re still going to loathe each other.

But this isn’t the aftermath ( _afterglow_ is far too nice a word for what it’ll be). This is the present and he can feel her body constricting around his, trembling beneath him, and he can also feel his balls start to tighten and nerves begin to fray and _now_. He needs her to come _now_ and though she can’t read his mind, she understands. Probably the only understanding they’ve ever shared. Her body convulses, her pussy tightens around him, and he _comes_. Fireworks shoot off behind his eyelids and he curls over her, his orgasm tingling in every inch of his skin.

Seconds pass. Luciana pushes at his chest and he rolls off of her, plopping onto the messy sheets beside her. They don’t look at each other. He closes his eyes and stretches out his limbs, allowing post-coital bliss to roll over him. Even if it wasn’t blissful, even if it was only anger and pain and grief. His body is loose and if this isn’t the best he’s felt since the stadium fell and Nick was buried then he’s not sure what is.

“I hate you,” she says, and Troy doesn’t even look at her. It doesn’t matter.

But the feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
